When Dream Must be Gone
by Miko Satsuna
Summary: Di kala diriku dalam kesunyian, sosokmu dari masa lalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Semua kenangan masa lalu kita muncul satu persatu bagaikan kembang api. Meski dirimu tidak lagi berada di sisiku, tapi tetaplah kau pemilik hati ini.


**When Dream Must be Gone**

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuSaku

Rate: M

Warning: Gaje, dan Lime juga berbau kesedihan. (17+)

**Summary:**

Di kala diriku dalam kesunyian, sosokmu dari masa lalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Semua kenangan masa lalu kita muncul satu persatu bagaikan kembang api. Meski dirimu tidak lagi berada di sisiku, tapi tetaplah kau pemilik hati ini.

**Enjoy!**

"Sasuke.. Sasuke…" begitulah yang ada dalam benak gadis berambut pink yang penuh dengan wewangian musim semi ini. Kesedihan dan keterpurukan akan kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya membuat dirinya berteman dalam sedih. Beribu kali hatinya merasakan kesakitan. Sakit, sakit, amat sakit hatinya.

Tiada lagi cinta yang seindah laki-laki yang dicintainya. Mengenangnya dan menunggunya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sosok laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke kini hanya akan menghilang bersama dengan waktu. Menenggelamkan semua kenangan terindah bersama dengan berlalunya waktu. Laki-laki tegap, berkulit putih kekuningan, dengan dada bidangnya yang kekar serta matanya yang selalu menghangatkan pandangan gadis musim semi ini.

"_Sasuke ku tercinta, akankah kau ingat saat pertama kau ucapkan kata cinta padaku? Ingatkah saat kau mencium bibir ranumku dan kau bawa pergi ciuman pertamaku?"_

Pertama kali aku mengenal dirimu adalah melalui temanku Anko Senpai. Ketika aku terjebak masalah, ia memberikan nomor handphone milikmu padaku dan dia bilang bahwa aku bisa membantu masalahku. Saat kau datang kehadapanku, kita saling bercanda dan tertawa lepas. Saling berbagi dan kaupun membagikan masa lalu yang lucu tentang sekolahmu yang ternyata dulunya kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama saat aku sekolah ini.

Meski beda umurku dengan umurmu hanya berbeda 14 tahun, di mataku kau terlihat seperti seusiaku saat kau tertawa dan tersenyum. Kau nampak terlihat dewasa saat kau memperlihatkan keseriusan wajahmu padaku. Kau bagikan semua semangat positifmu padaku di saat aku tengah teringat akan kegagalanku.

Saat aku sedang sms dengan dirimu, saat itulah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaimu dan kau ingin bersandar di paha putih mulus gadis yang kau cintai dan itu tertuju padaku. Seakan tidak percaya, aku memintamu untuk datang menemuiku. Ternyata saat kau menemuiku, kau masih mengatakan hal yang sama terus menerus dan aku mulai mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Awalnya aku ragu dan ternggelam akan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatiku ini. Tatapan mataku sayu dan ragu akan dirimu. Namun kau meyakinkan hatiku ini bahwa kau berbeda dari laki-laki di luar sana. Saat itulah aku bahagia menerima kehadiranmu di hatiku.

"_Sasuke, ingatkah dirimu saat kau memberikan French kiss padaku dan kau sentuh dengan lembut diri ini?"_

Ketika kau telah hadir dalam hatiku, kau berhak melakukan apa saja padaku. Aku selalu tak mampu untuk tidak menolak apa yang kau inginkan, Kau selalu mencium aku dengan ciuman ganasmu. Kau absenkan satu-persatu gigiku dengan lidahmu. Entah sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal itu padaku dan sudah berapa kali saliva kita bertukar dan berapa banyak yang telah kita minum. Meski aku tak memiliki hasrat duniawi akan tubuhmu, matamu selalu mengisyaratkan ingin menyentuh diriku ini.

Karena jika bukan kau yang aku cintai, aku takkan mau membiarkan diriku disentuh. Sambil kau mencium bibirku dengan ciuman ganasmu, tangan kekarmu menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhku. Meraba dua gundukan yang membuatmu tergiur. Kau remas dan mainkan jari jemarimu di balik kaus pink yang kupakai saat itu. Kau coba membuat diriku menggila dengan semua kesenangan duniawi itu.

Dengan kesadaranmu, kau pindahkan ciumanmu menuju ke tengkuk leherku dan kau berikan _Kiss mark _ darimu untuk yang pertama kalinya.. Leherku memerah karena ciuman cintamu dan kau pun mendesahkan satu kalimat yang membuatku yakin akan cintamu padaku. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Ya, dan aku yakin bahwa aku milikmu seorang. Senyum tulusku pun terukir di wajahku hanya untukmu.

Sasuke.. Sasuke.. aku mengharapkan dirimu kembali. Namun mustahil bagiku. Hanya mimpi.. hanya lewat mimpilah aku bisa selalu menyentuh dirimu. Hati dan diriku hancur saat kegelapan dan kesedihan menghampiriku. Aku selalu berada di tempat yang istimewa kita saat aku tengah terjatuh dalam keterpurukan. Tempat yang bisa membuat kita melihat awan putih di kala siang dan bintang di malam hari. Kini tempat itu hanya tersisa bayang-bayang dirimu. Kau tak pernah lagi menemuiku dan berbicara lagi padaku. Tempat ini kini hanya istimewa bagiku seorang untuk mengenang dirimu dan merasakan sejuta kesedihanku.

Aku percaya pada kata-katamu saat kau meninggalkan diriku untuk sementara. Saat kau hendak pergi kau kecup keningku, kau belai rambut pink milikku dengan lembut dan kau katakan padaku bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan diriku sendiri. Kau bahkan memintaku untuk selalu bersabar menunggumu kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

Akupun masih ingat saat kau memintaku untuk menyentuh kejantanan milikmu. Sasuke ingatlah akan hal itu. Hal yang aku lakukan dengan cinta. Cintaku yang amat tulus hanya untukmu. Saat itu, saat hanya ada kau dan aku. Saat aku memanjakan dirimu. Saat kau memaksaku untuk mengulum kejantananmu dengan mulutku. Saat pertama kali aku mendengar desah suaramu yang meminta lebih dariku. Meminta kepuasan hanya dariku seorang dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga kau memaju mundurkan pinggulmu hingga akhirnya kau mendapat kepuasan itu.

Akupun masih teringat saat kau menyentuh bagian kewanitaanku saat kau ingin meminta lebih dariku. Ingatlah hal itu. Meski aku tak bisa sesempurna seperti yang kau inginkan. Inilah aku yang kasar dan keras karena lingkungan yang tidak bersahabat denganku. Bila kau ingin tahu, aku ini dulunya bukan seperti sekarang ini. Aku ini lemah dan tak berdaya. Aku mudah untuk menangis.

Kini aku tengah menhadapi ujian terakhirku dan akan mulai untuk menjajaki universitas di tahun ajaran yang baru. Akupun masih ingat saat kau menyemangatiku untuk melihat masa depan yang jauh berada di depan mataku. Kuanggap itu sebagai janji terakhir yang belum kubayarkan padamu. Kau benar soal masa depan itu. Bahkan saat terakhir kita bertemu, akupun masih merasakan cinta yang kau berikan padaku untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau pergi dariku dengan suatu alasan yang kuat. Kau pergi dariku untuk membahagiakan orantuamu. Pergi dariku dan menerima perjodohan dari kedua orangtuamu.

Kini aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Menunggu dan menunggumu hingga akhirnya hati ini dipenuhi debu. Layaknya seperti boneka dengan guratan-guratan di sekujur tubuhnya. Menunggu sesuatu hal yang tak pasti kini dan selamanya.

**-FIN-**


End file.
